The Closer You Get
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: New Year's Eve, AC 196. Heero has just woken up from the Mariemaia Incident to find Relena sitting there, watching over him. She asks him to put his trust in her, and he answers... Songifc to "The Closer You Get" by Dido.


Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing or the song.

The Closer You Get

Returning to consciousness was usually an easy thing for Heero to be incognito about, but for some reason today he woke with a start.

It was completely white. For one delusional minute he thought he was at the Pearly Gates, but as his thoughts cleared he saw he was in Brussels Unified Hospital, formally the Alliance Number 7 Hospital. 

It was New Year's Eve, 5 days after the Mariemaia incident, and it was very close to New Year's.

"Oh, Heero, thank God," a female voice said, and suddenly Relena was at his side. "You were internally bleeding. They didn't think you'd make it."

"A year ago this would've been nothing."

"A year ago, you wouldn't have had any other choice," she answered coolly.

He sat up. "It's dangerous for you for me to be here in the hospital. I have to get back to work."

Relena put both hands on his shoulders and eased him back ito a reclining position, then sat down next to him. "Duo and Quatre are guarding the door, Trowa and Wufei are covering the floor, and my brother and Miss Noin are scanning the grounds. I think we're pretty safe."

__

So leave your taxi waiting

And turn and close my door

And sit back down where you were sitting

A little closer than before

Heero looked skeptical. "What's happened since I passed out?"

"A lot. Mariemaia is hospitalized not far from here, but she'll be out in a few days. I think Lady Une is going to adopt her. Wufei and my brother have joined the Preventers. The entire Mariemaia Army is being tried, but we might pardon them. Dekim was a pretty persuasive man, from what I could tell. Dorothy is receiving an honor from the government for leading the mob that stopped the army from progressing in Brussels. And you've been in the hospital, and I haven't left except to get food. That's the general news since the 26th."

"You've stayed here the entire time?"

"Yes, with different guards switching rounds to protect me. The doctors were hard-pressed to make me leave, but I didn't want to, and because Sally was a doctor here once, she got them to let me stay. You had to be taken to the ER to get the bleeding to stop, so I stood guard by the window."

"You should've gone home," he said.

"Well, you've always stood guard for me, so I thought I should return the favor." She took his hand and smiled at him.

__

And when you look that serious

It just makes me want you more

And I've been meaning to tell you

The closer you get, the better I feel

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says that I look happier

When you're around

The closer you get, the better I feel

That seemed to unsettle him just a bit. She caught a slight tension in his hand and her smile was replace by worry. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"No." Heero shifted.

"Oh, all right."

The door knocked.

"Who is it?" Relena called.

"The Grim Reaper."

Relena giggled. "Come on in, Duo."

Duo opened the door, carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, hey, Heero! Didn't know you were up. Just bringing breakfast to your girlfriend for New Year's."

"Thanks, Duo," Relena said, taking the tray.

"So, I guess I'll see you up and about tomorrow, then," he joked at Heero.

"Heero's not going anywhere," Relena said, putting her other hand on top of his. "He is going to rest here. He'll be at home in a week."

"Good luck with making him do that. And now, I bid you adieu." He bowed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"I don't appreciate having my work habits ordered for me," Heero said.

"I don't appreciate you getting yourself killed," Relena shot back. "Are you hungry?"

Heero shook his head.

"All right." Relena picked up the turkey and lettuce sandwich and took a bite out of it. "But you should drink something." She handed him the cup of water. "Can you drink unassisted?"

"I'm not an invalid," he said, and took a long sip of water. If it had been beer, Relena would've been seriously worried.

__

And, yes, I know you're nervous

Never seen you so unsure

You haven't touched your food tonight

And you're drinking more and more

Heero put the finished cup of water back on the tray.

"Why do you waste your time on me?"

Relena looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"We are as different as night and day. You love everyone and everything, and you always have. Even when we were 11 and you chased after me the day I left St. Gabriel's."

"You remember me then?" Relena gasped.

"I remember everything. It's part of my training as the perfect soldier. My point is, you love everything. And I am only on the verge of loving anything. I am a hindrance to you. That's the plain and simple truth."

"You could never be a hindrance to me!" Relena exclaimed. "After my father died, you were the main reason I survived! I thought, if I could catch your inner strength, I could get through losing him. I loved your strength of character. And then you never left my mind. I wanted to know more about you. Seeking you kept me going. And then, towards the end of the war, I started feeling like I couldn't live without you, and I…I fell in love with you!"

Even Heero could not hide his shock. He had never expected her to announce that, especially here, of all places.

"Heero, you helped me get through the war. Let me help you get through peace. You turned me down once, on Peacemillion, on Christmas. I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me right away, or even at all. I'm just asking that you let me help you get back on your feet."

__

And there's no need to hurry

Take your time; I'll still be here

And I've been meaning to tell you

The closer you get, the better I feel

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says that I look happier

When you're around

The better I feel

The closer you get

The better you seem

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says that I look happier

When you're around

The closer you get

The better I feel

The better I feel

"I gave you strength?" He laughed. She had never heard him laugh before. "How ironic. You, the symbol of peace, drawing strength from the perfect soldier."

"You're not the perfect soldier anymore," Relena said. "But I still feel your inner strength. It wasn't your fighting skills that made me look up to you. It was your drive, your ambition. How you so wanted peace for the Earth Sphere. You were my inspiration. Now, I ask again, let me be your inspiration. I can help you get a job, settle into peace, live a normal life. You deserve all that, and more."

He looked at her face, so intent on helping him. She had that same determination that she so highly praised in him. He had actually admired that in her, hide it though he may. And even as a soldier he couldn't convince himself that he wasn't attracted to her. She had a kind of warmth about her that drew him like a moth to flame. And for the past two years he had been denying it.

__

We've been circling for time, baby

We're coming down to life tonight

Wait is over now; it's easy

Everything is fine

He broke out in a smirk, which was supposed to be a smile.

"If you think you can handle it."

"Heero!" Relena wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He hesitated for a minute, and then his arms snaked their way around her bent back and he hugged her, as well.

And the hands of the clock both hit twelve, bringing in AC 197. A new year for a new life and quite possibly, a new love.

__

The closer you get, the better I feel

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says that I look happier

When you're around, the better I feel

The closer you get, the better you seem

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says that I look happier

When you're around

The closer you get, the better I feel


End file.
